Loucuras de uma vida de casado
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Vida de casado não é fácil, veja como é a vida do Inuyasha.


Dedico esse fic para minha amiga secreta Nike, que me castigo bastante não falando nada do que gostava...mas tudo bem, por sorte tinha um grupo que me ajudou...Josy...Fabi Washu...Aurora...Thati...e para todos que acharam graça dos meus pedidos de ajuda!

**Loucuras de uma vida de casado**

Por Kamui

Fanfic de Inyasha - Inuyasha & Kagome

Inuyasha ainda tentava dormir, mas com a agitação dos três filhinhos pulando em cima dele na cama gritando era impossível.

- Papa, _acoda_! _Acoda_, papa... - sacudia Yashinha com sua chupeta o que não ajudava a pronunciar as palavras.

- Papa, tô com fominha! - Agominha também ajudava o irmão a sacudir o pai, e mostrava a barriguinha em seu pijama rosa.

- Vamos, pai...Vamos logo... Já é hora de acordar! - entre os irmãos, Inu colaborava com a zorra em cima da cama.

Inuyasha estava zonzo com tal manifestação das crianças, para ele não fazia muito tempo que havia ido dormir fazendo os afazeres domésticos.

Kagome saiu do banheiro com os bobis no cabelo, lambuzada de creme de pepino e com um cigarro na boca.

- SILÊNCIO! Crianças, não estão vendo que seu pai está cansado! - falou ela, que encostada no batente da porta Kagome observava a cena da algazarra, o que já a deixava irritada.

As crianças imediatamente obedeceram às ordens. Inuyasha olhava espantado para a sua mulher.

- O que tá olhando! Você está atrasado trinta minutos...VAMOS ACORDE! INFERNO!

- Ih... a megera indomável hoje está de mau-humor. - sussurrou Inu para Agominha

- Eu ouvi isso, Inu! Já de castigo pro seu quarto. - mais irritada com o comentário do filho, Kagome apontava o dedo para fora do quarto olhando muito feio para a criança, que saia do quarto de cabeça baixa.

Inuyasha penalizado pela frieza de Kagome com o filho tentou gesticular com ela, mas antes de pensar em falar.

- CALA A BOCA! E o que você está fazendo ainda na cama! Vamos, vamos estou com fome! Já está atrasado! - saindo de sua posição de inércia e indo buscar o marido pela orelha para tirá-lo da cama.

- Ai, Ai, Ai... - gemeu Inuyasha esfregando a orelha que a esposa puxou e saiu da mesma forma que o filho, de cabeça baixa.

Yasha e Agominha antes mesmo de receber alguma ordem da mãe megera saíram de mansinho.

Kagome foi ao espelho para tirar o creme e os bobs. Realmente a gestação não havia lhe feito muito bem. Estava meio fortinha, bem na verdade, meio era uma forma de não dizer gorda.

Já pronta, caminhou para a cozinha, mas ao invés do café pronto, tinha a sua frente a imagem de Inuyasha olhando para o teto e nas mãos a frigideira.

As crianças fazendo coro: "CAI! CAI!"

A massa de panqueca havia grudado no teto, pois, ele exagerou na hora de jogá-las no ar para virá-las. Na torradeira, a luz vermelha que os pães já estavam tostados piscava loucamente. No fogão, a imagem do leite derramando todo com a fervura. Enfim, a cena perfeita para acabar com a fome de qualquer um.

- INUYASHA O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO! - a voz mostrava que a fera estava a ponto de atacar.

As crianças se calaram na hora.

- Estou preparando o café... - falou Inuyasha e no mesmo instante que pronunciou tais palavras a panqueca despencou o teto, caindo direto na cabeça do meio youkai, parecendo com uma boina chamuscada.

As crianças riram com a cena.

- Papa, tá engraçado! - Yasha apontava com o dedo para Inuyasha.

- Papai deve estar com mais fome do que nós!

Kagome não estava gostando nada daquela algazarra na cozinha.

- INU...YASHA! - chamou a atenção de todos com sua explosão.

- Calma...calma amorzinho, eu vou limpar tudinho agora mesmo...Olha aqui seu pão com mortadela, querida! - tentava acalmar a fera com um pãozinho, talvez de estômago cheio ela se acalmava.

Kagome arrancou o pão da mão do marido, virou-se e mesmo de costas gritava ordens de boca cheia.

- Depois que terminar com a cozinha, não se esqueça que tem o banheiro. Lavar as fraldas das crianças, o almoço, fazer compras, levar as crianças na escolinha... Ah! E se esquecer de algo, eu estou na sala vendo "_Anote e Engorde_". Ah! E vê se traz mais meia dúzia destes lanches.

As crianças percebendo que o café da manhã não ia sair, viram como única solução ir comer no vizinho.

- Papai, vamos na casa da Sango e do Mirok. - já correndo para a porta Inu acompanhado dos outros dois.

- Mas... mas... vocês não vão ajudar o papai? - sussurrou o pobre no meio da cozinha suja, com o avental preso na cintura todo sujo, e na outra mão já com a vassoura, a cena de uma perfeita doméstica. Só faltava o lenço preso na cabeça, mas na cabeça ainda a panqueca chamuscada completava a cena.

O dia de Inuyasha era difícil, regado as tarefas domésticas e a uma esposa dominadora que o dia todo gritava ordens da sala.

"Inuyasha, traga meu suco!"

"Quero agora, agora!"

"A comida está salgada!"

"Derrubei o lanche na sala venha limpar!"

Eram as ordens que Kagome gritava aos quatros ventos durante o dia todo.

O pobre demônio corria o dia todo. No lugar de sua poderosa espada, Tessaiga, agora ele tinha um pano e um vidro de removedor. Enquanto esfregava o chão pensava.

"Com tanta mulher me dando bola durante a série foi escolher a pior! Kikyou aonde você anda?"

Mas logo seus pensamentos eram cortados por um tapão na cabeça.

- Pare de ficar aí igual um peixe morto e vê se esfrega esse chão direito! - ordenava Kagome.

- Sim, querida... - murmurou o exausto meio youkai.

- O que disse? Eu não ouvi! - falou Kagome olhando para ele.

- Sim, querida! - disse mais animado para ver se ela largava do seu pé.

- Hunf! - bufou a esposa que já, indo para o sofá ver mais algum programa de culinária.

A noite havia chegado, as crianças já estavam na cama e Inuyasha sentia que seu corpo parecia um trapo batido na máquina de lavar.

"Agora, vou nanar como um anjinho." - pensou consigo, se arrastando para o quarto Inuyasha. Mas ao chegar teve uma surpresa...

- Inuyasha... - chamou Kagome, deitada na cama com uma cinta liga vermelha contrastando com sua carne branca e flácida. Afinal, ela tinha ganhado um bom peso nos últimos tempos. Uma das mãos estava atrás da cabeça, o que lhe dava um ar de espontaneidade, e na outra um estranho instrumento.

- Vem cá, amorzinho!

Inuyasha não acreditava que ela queria algo mais dele naquele dia.

- Amor, não podemos deixar isso para outro dia? Estou mesmo cansado... - tentou convencer o meio youkai.

- AH! SEU FROUXO! EU QUERO E QUERO AGORA! - berrou Kagome se levantando e caminhando em direção do marido.

Inuyasha se assustou com a esposa e a vontade de correr o dominou, mas suas pernas estavam tão bambas de cansaço que ficou a mercê da reação dela.

Kagome se aproximou lentamente, o som do salto da sua bota preta de verniz era o único som no quarto. Ela debruçou sobre o esposo e sussurrou no ouvido:

- Senta...

Inuyasha foi ao chão, caindo de joelhos aos pés da esposa.

- Kagome... - disse o meio youkai, mas parou de falar assim que identificou o estranho objeto que ela tinha nas mãos: um chicote com três pontas metálicas. - Para que isso?

- Hoje, você será meu escravo! - declarou Kagome mostrando um par de algemas para o esposo.

- Não, por favor, não! - choramingou o meio youkai.

- Venha logo realizar os desejos da sua rainha. - mandou Kagome.

- Não...

- Ah, quer bancar o escravo desobediente, é? - Kagome perguntou já estalando o chicote nas costas do marido.

- Vou ensinar a obedecer a Rainha Kagome!

- Ai ai ai aiêêe... - Inuyasha se retorcia.

- Inuyasha... acorde! - chamava Kagome balançando levemente o ombro do meio youkai, que estava num sono agitado.

Alguns instantes depois, Inuyasha abriu os olhos. Mas ao perceber a presença de Kagome, ele soltou um grito e saiu correndo para dentro da floresta.

A jovem Kagome surpreendida e sem entender nada, balançou os ombros e disse:

- Shiii... o que será que o Inuyasha estava sonhando?

Fim

Não me matem após ler essa fic eu também gosto da Kagome, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de transforma-la em uma megera pelo menos um dia.

A minha beta que ficou louca comigo por ter transformado a Kagome nesse monstro...tenha calma Cat-chan...um dia eu melhoro isso!


End file.
